


Right here

by fuckyeahdylmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I love them so much, M/M, Short, because they reunited, dylmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdylmas/pseuds/fuckyeahdylmas
Summary: Simplicity's the best.





	

"God" 

I growl as a deep, guttural sound wakes me up. I open my eyes and rub them to force my body to wake up and see what happens. 

I turn on my side and frown when I hear a whimper. The small figure in front of me is all shaking, whimpering in pain. "Tommy?" I wanted this to come out in a whisper but it was louder than I planned. 

Thomas turns around and crashes on my chest. I let my eyes analyse his body and I can see he's shivering, pale, chills are forming everywhere on his skin. He's trembling, gripping my shirt like it was his last hope. I don't think he's even awake. 

"Tommy, baby" I repeat in his ear but no answer. He keeps gripping on me and whispering something, moaning in pain. 

"Dyl" he whispers. 

"Right here, love" I answer, wrapping my arms around his skinny body. He's sick, obviously and it might be contagious but who cares ? He needs me and my warmth though. I kiss his sweaty hair and hum in his ear to calm him down a bit. 

"I do love you, so much" he murmurs against my skin, stealing me a smile. 

"Love you too buddy" I smile. I lean closer and bring his body closer to my warm one and sing something in his ear. 

His favorite song has the power to calm him down in every situation.  Not today from imagine dragons starts to echo in the room and Thomas immediately calms down and falls asleep. 

His features are so perfect though. His parted lips, his big brown eyes, his long lids, his little nose...everything is just so perfect and this picture of perfect is mine. He's mine, forever.


End file.
